


Love Will Turn You Around

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another Fake Marriage, F/M, Marriage, Playful Hannibal - Freeform, Scrappy Bedelia, The Couple That Plays Together Stays Together, Unplanned Pregnancy, hannibal stopped being a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Delia, my love, you are a troublemaker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Turn You Around

"Delia, my love," Hannibal strokes her blonde hair, bleached nearly white by the sun, dropping soft kisses to her temple, "Time to wake up. Face the day. Rise and shine."

"Go 'way," she slurs groggily, turning onto her side.

"No no no, I can't do that. If I leave without getting you out of bed, you'll stay here all day," he sing-songs playfully. With a wicked grin, he lightly traces her side with his fingertips, preparing to play dirty if necessary. "Come on, Bedelia, open those lovely eyes of yours."

Turning her head, she hisses over her shoulder, "Do it and you're a dead man."

He chuckles, leaning over her to kiss the corner of her mouth. Humming, she pushes herself upright, laughing softly as he rests a splayed hand on her swollen abdomen. Kissing his chin, she rests her hand over his and looks into his eyes. Once upon a time, it would have been to gauge his mood to ensure her safety, but not anymore. Today, she is certain of her place in Hannibal's heart, that stability has changed her in many ways, and for the better.

He has softened her sharp edges. His love has melted the ice she encased her heart in. The seed they planted together has tempered her restless nature. In turn, she has changed him also. He thinks of her, of their unborn child, before taking rash action. He feels settled. He has helped her create a true home for them. They no longer play their little head games, testing the limits and boundaries between them. Games are now confined to the bedroom, though it has grown too difficult of late with Bedelia's...growth.

"Are you working today, my love?" She touches his cheek, caressing him lovingly.

"Yes, dearest, but I'll have my phone on and Mrs Von Dohlen is just down the road if you need anything." At her scowl, he says in a soothing voice, "I've said nothing to her, but I'm begging you, if anything happens, call her first."

"All right."

"Thank you. Now that worry is out of my mind."

"Hannibal, you worry too much."

"Only because I could not live without you."

Resting his forehead against his, she murmurs, "And I couldn't live without you. Please, be careful today."

"Of course I will. Your breakfast is in the oven, it's still warm. I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He rubs her belly lovingly and kisses it too. "I love you also, Sprout."

Grinning, she rakes a hand through his hair, mussing it just the way she likes it. "It looks better like this. Our little Sprout likes it better too. Feel how she's kicking?"

"So, it is a girl?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just like to tease you because you make it so easy."

"Delia, my love, you're a troublemaker."

"You knew it when you married me. Both times.  Now, worship me like the Goddess I am."

He wags a finger at her, his eyes bright with humor. "Be good today. It wouldn't look good for the teacher to have to bail his wife out of jail."

" _You_ are cautioning _me_  about staying out of trouble?"

"Absolutely. You have a knack for sussing it out."

"My love, we're in a small village in Uganda, and I'm eight months pregnant. How much trouble can I get into?"

"You brought a cannibal to heel, rooked the FBI out of an immunity deal after admitting guilt, and had the world eating out of your hand with your "Bride of Hannibal" tale. I rather enjoyed that work of fiction, you know. So, don't bat those big blue eyes at me and ask me how much trouble can you get into because I know better, my dear."

Bedelia sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs, kissing her cheek. "Goodbye, Husband. Have a lovely day."

"Thank you, Wife. Take it easy today, capisce?"

"Capisco, diletto."

He kisses her lips and the top of her head before taking his leave. She watches him go with a bright smile, already eager for the end of the day to bring him home to them. Here they were safe, they were building a happy life together and helping people desperately in need of what they could provide-an opportunity for education, medical care, and counseling. Given a second chance at all things, they are giving, not taking, helping, not hurting, and they find that the gaping holes that have been inside both of them for so long, are filled.

#END#

**Author's Note:**

> I blatantly ripped off the title from a Kenny Rogers song. I didn't have one and it just popped into my head. Hehehe. Actually, it kinda fits them. Hmm. 
> 
> I hope this soothes all the upset from yesterday's latest chapter of Past Lives.


End file.
